SPECTRE
by N.J Jordbrukaren
Summary: AU: All went well on Eden Prime. Shepard was hailed as a paragon of her own kind and then became a Spectre. Now she flies arounds the galaxy, writing wrongs and doing dark, Spectre-y stuff. Pairings will be mixed for a while, but all F/F. Rated T, for now...
1. La Bestia Torna Sempre

**S.P.E.C.T.R.E**

By N.J Jordbrukaren.

 _A/N: Warning: Very AU. Let us imagine that all went well on Eden Prime. Shepard was hailed as a paragon of her own kind and became a Spectre. Now she runs about the galaxy, writing wrongs and being a general sexy badass. Still a hero, just in slightly smaller doses. So, here we go. I hope you guys enjoy it._

 _Rated T, for now. I can't say that will last long, however…_

* * *

 **Cha** **p** **ter One: La Bestia Torna Sem** **p** **re.**

 **Castello Di Reschio Estate – Umbria – Ital** **y** **: June 8** **th** **2184.**

She stood silently, her tall, angular silhouette cutting a stark comparison to the magnificent verdant view in front of her. Dark eyes watched as the trees gently swayed in the warm breeze.

"So _this_ is where you have been hiding…"

Lips parted in a flash of white. One hand buried in her pocket, the other holding a chilled glass of Rum, she turned to face the source of the all too familiar voice.

"You use the term 'hiding' far too liberally for my tastes."

The pair stood in silence for a few moments, simply looking at one another with both gladness and reverence.

"My, my, you do look dashing, _Doctor Wolfe_." Delicate hands reached up, straightening out a black bow tie. With her hands resting upon broad shoulders, she took the opportunity to close the gap, lips pressing near to an exposed ear. "Or should I be addressing you as Spectre Agent Shepard, now? One really never can tell with you." Her smile grew at hearing the faint snort beside her. She pulled back.

Shepard canted her glass towards her apparent companion. "You could, but you really shouldn't. It was a necessary alias." A wicked glint flared within her eyes. "Anyone could be listening, you know, Madam Consort."

"That is not so." Sha'ira turned to face the landscape ahead of them, glancing at Shepard over her shoulder and simpering in a way that the Spectre could not help but find enticing. "You know I always come prepared, Shepard."

The Spectre smirked, glancing to the floor before following Sha'ira's example of facing forward. "A jamming application." She confirmed. "All the while I was stood here thinking my omni tool had given up on life."

Sha'ira's earlier simper flourished into a wide smile. "You know that I never skip greetings." She shrugged elegantly. "I thought it would be wise to inform you of such whilst under the guise of pleasantries."

Shepard sighed dramatically, though her smirk threw away any pretence of her seeming disheartened. "And here I thought you merely enjoyed my company."

Sha'ira rolled her eyes in good humour. "Your ego is almost as colossal as this villa is, you know."

"Bigger, actually."

Another comfortable silence fell between them as they faced forward and looked on. The view ahead really was quite spectacular. The luscious green, rolling hills, the bright, full trees and other greenery, the lake beneath the tall, balconied cliff edge they were currently stood upon, the clear, cerulean sky. It was absolutely breath-taking. Shepard shot the Asari a sly glance, eyes softening. _Truly breath-taking …_

"Why _are_ you here, Shepard?" The sudden sound snapped her from her thoughts, her eyes quickly returning to the vast landscape. Sha'ira re-angled herself, leaning her hip against the railing so she could face her companion once more.

She flashed the Consort her trademark smirk. "Now, that would be telling, would it not?"

Sha'ira hummed her understanding, taking a sip from the flute she had been holding before placing it upon the table beside Shepard's own drink. "I see…"

Shepard frowned, eying her up and down. Unthinking, she slid along the railing, moving closer. "And you? I must admit, I am curious to know what has brought the Consort all the way to Earth."

Sha'ira snorted softly as she glanced towards the horizon. "Your people like to say that curiosity killed the cat, Spectre."

"They also say that satisfaction brought the beast back."

The Asari turned slightly, her hand lifting to cup Shepard's cheek. Her gaze showed a level of tenderness that caused the human's heart to stutter. They simply stood for a few moments. "You have no idea how much it soothes me each time I hear that… the _beast_ has returned."

Shepard soaked in the look held deeply within the Consorts electric blue eyes. She caught the meaning hidden within her words. Knowing someone like Sha'ira forced her to look beyond the face value of anything. She had learnt well. Though, she was not sure how she felt about being compared to a beast…

Shepard smirked when she felt Sha'ira's thumb softly caress her sharp jaw. She let her own hand fall to the Asari's hip, using it as leverage to steadily inch their bodies closer together. "You should put more faith into this beast of yours."

Sha'ira's hand left her jaw. Instead, it slid behind her neck. Manicured fingernails ever so gently scraping her scalp. It was both a plus and a minus that someone knew her weaknesses so thoroughly.

"Perhaps. Though it is much easier said than done." Lips inches apart, eyes searching one another's, hot breaths mixing. "She does tend to centre on violence and death."

The Spectre grinned, the tip of her nose brushing past the Consorts own. " _She_ , you say?"

Sha'ira's breath hitched. This was all too much. She prided herself upon self-control, but Shepard always knew how to breach her defences. _Always_. "Shepard…"

Hand pressing into the small of the Asari's back, Shepard closed the small divide. Blue lips meshed with pink, forcing a high-pitched whimper from one side and a low growl from the other. Blue digits fisted in short, dark hair. Goddess, her head was swimming.

And then someone, neither of them, cleared their throat. They immediately pulled apart, both trying their hardest to seem at least somewhat professional.

"I beg your pardon. Are you Doctor Wolfe?" Both Shepard and Sha'ira spared one another a glance.

"That would be me, yes." She smiled as politely as possible at the intruder.

The lady typed something on her datapad before offering a smile of her own. "Mr. Khan is ready for you, now. If you would like to follow me?"

Shepard re-buttoned her blazer, offering Sha'ira a look that was somehow both apologetic and heated. "My pleasure."

She watched as Shepard walked with the shorter woman towards the villa. Her hand rested over her wildly beating heart. Silently, she prayed to the Goddess… whatever deity, in fact, that, this time, Shepard might be able to come out of this without causing some kind of destructive scene.

But, then again, who was she fooling? This was _Shepard_. She could not use a public lavatory without someone dying in the process.

* * *

 _Ending A/N: I hope all and any of you who have taken the time to read this have, so far, enjoyed it. There will be plenty more adventure from here, so hold onto your hats._


	2. A Deal of Hearts and Minds

**S.P.E.C.T.R.E**

By N.J Jordbrukaren.

* * *

 **Cha** **p** **ter Two: A Deal of Hearts and Minds:**

Shepard took detailed notes of her surroundings as she moved through the villa. The architecture was old. Very intricate. If this meeting _did_ go sideways, it was something that could prove both a boon and a hindrance. Something only time would tell her.

"Mr. Khan is just through this door."

Shepard offered the most dazzling smile she could. Disarming, she hoped. Though, she also hoped she wouldn't need it. "Thank you."

She knew how this went. So did Khan. He would try to intimidate her. It was a sound tactic, under any normal circumstance. But she was not a normal circumstance. Shepard _did_ intend to play along with his game, however. _Con men leave their marks angry. Con artists leave them smiling._ She wasn't exactly either, but the point remained. Kind of.

"Ah, Doctor Wolfe, so good to finally meet you! Please," He motioned towards the chair on the opposite side of the large desk. Lower than his own. And much smaller. Less extravagant. Shepard almost tutted. His scare tactic game was stronger than she had first assumed. But still not good enough. Shepard smiled, one hand working to unbutton her jacket whilst the other reached out to him. If the gesture fazed Khan, he did well by not showing it.

They exchanged pleasantries and took their seats. Whilst he brought up the relevant paperwork, Shepard took a moment to absorb her surroundings. Khan was obviously a successful criminal, if ever there was one. If the villa itself was anything to go by. Not to mention the priceless artefacts and treasures held within this very study. Khan was apparently a collector, but not of anything specific. Just… heirlooms. Shepard snorted.

 _Proving a point of just how much better he is than everyone else. It's a statement._

Khan looked up at the small noise. "Everything okay, Doctor?"

"Of course." She smiled that familiar disarming smile. He reciprocated in turn. "Just admiring the décor. It's really quite… _something_." She pointed to the thrumming metallic sphere locked away in a glass case. " _This_ interests me."

"Ah," His smile flourished with a small laugh. "You have an eye for these things. It's a Prothean Sphere, so I'm told. Very, very old and very, very priceless."

Shepard nodded. _You don't say…_ "That must have cost a small fortune."

"I wouldn't say small, exactly, but yes. And worth every credit."

"Priceless. I understand."

He may have had his tactics, but Shepard's were better. And more tried and tested. Where he was a petty criminal, she was a consummate professional. Their idle chatter had Khan at ease. It seeped through his expression and posture. And it was a part of Shepard's job description to be able to read people. "Here," He reached forward, wooden box in hand. "We human's can be stuck in our ways at times, but I know well enough not to underestimate my people when they tell me that the Hanar produce the finest cigars." Shepard plucked one from the box, clipping the top from it before accepting Khan's light.

"Hmm," Shepard's face etched in surprise. "Your people wouldn't be wrong."

Khan chuckled, leaning back in his chair. "So, let's cut straight to business." Shepard took a puff of her cigar, nodding. "You're obviously a woman who knows what she wants, which is what brought you to me. So… how may _I_ help _you_?"

Arms on the offered armrests, Shepard also leant back, acting at ease. It was important that she play the part as much as she spoke it. "I won't sugar coat things, Mr. Khan. Myself and a large group of other… likeminded individuals, are running an expedition out in some rather… _bleak_ places. I've heard you are the best at what you do, and I need the best."

"The Terminus, by any chance?"

Shepard clicked her fingers, grinning around her cigar. "Spot on."

It was incredibly useful, the Terminus System. Not so much when you are in there, but as far as excuses went, it was perfect. Khan flicked his own cigar into a nearby ash tray. "And what exactly do you think I do, I wonder?"

Shepard could almost laugh. _Almost_. Khan was not too unlike a besotted Asari maiden, fishing for compliments. Instead of laughing, the Spectre tamed her expression into the most impressed one she could muster. "Weapons, Mr. Khan. And the best weapons, at that."

"You know that, do you?"

This time, she did _laugh_. "I have, on occasion, worked with some… _shady_ characters, to say the least. I don't know exactly how it makes you feel, but they've all sung your praises."

"' _Shady'_ would be my target audience, apparently." His words were sorrowful, but he himself was full of pride.

"The masses just don't understand that it is people like me, and you, who keep this galaxy spinning. No matter the cost."

That seemed to strike a sweet chord with the old man. His eyes lit up like beacons. "You are a wise, wise woman, Doctor Wolfe. I think you and I could have a fruitful partnership." Khan whipped up his omni-tool, contacting his colleague. "Harley, I'm with a potential client, here. I want to set up a meeting for as soon as possible."

Shepard observed the call silently and passively under the pretence of giving Khan some privacy. _Harley._ Whether it was a real moniker or not, it was probably a piece of information she should retain.

"-Bring _all_ of the goods. I feel as though this client needs the best of the best." Khan offered Shepard a smile and a wink. She took solace in imagining how his face was going to look when she eventually revealed that she was actually a Spectre on an entrapment mission. "That is perfect, thank you, Harley. See you then."

Shepard managed to look as though she was zoning back in as he disconnected the call. Khan clasped his hands together atop the desk, looking like the cat who had gotten the cream. "Doctor Wolfe, I've arranged a meeting with my supplier. I'll get my assistant to forward you the details and co-ordinates, if that's adequate?"

"More than adequate, Mr. Khan." Shepard got to her feet, following the same procedure: buttoning her jacket with one hand whilst offering Khan the other. He gripped it with both hands, shaking it heartily.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you." He spoke, voice full of genuine gratitude, as he walked her to the door.

Shepard wished she could say the same. Well, no, she didn't. Job satisfaction was all the pleasure she needed. Once this bastard was behind bars she would allow herself to be content. She plucked the cigar from her lips. "Until next time."

Khan nodded. "I look forward to it."

Shepard smirked as she walked away, hiding it behind her hand as she took a final puff on the cigar. Khan certainly wouldn't be looking forward to anything if he knew what was in store for him.

* * *

Sha'ira checked her omni-tool for the umpteenth time, heeled foot tapping impatiently against the marble paving. Whatever she might be doing, Shepard should not be taking this long. What if something had gone awry? Sha'ira suppressed the urge to scoff. She probably spent more time trying to convince herself that the Spectre was a trained professional then perhaps she should have.

Of course, to some degree, she did completely trust in Shepard. The human's moral compass was forever stuck in a noble direction. Her heart was in the right place. Shepard was a Spectre, and a brilliant one at that. She would be fine.

Sha'ira couldn't help the way her fingers tightened upon her champagne flute.

 _She's a Spectre._ She reminded herself once more. _Shepard can handle herself. I know that. I also know that I need to stop worrying._ In human terms, the woman was a fully grown adult, capable of making decisions and judgements all on her own. Shepard was also very adept at fighting. Sha'ira sighed, leaning heavily against the railing as she gave her omni-tool another glance.

"Madam Consort?"

Sha'ira's hand shot to her chest, somewhat startled by the sudden intrusion. Her face relaxed upon recognition, as did her rapidly fraying nerves. "Doctor." The small look of surprise upon Shepard's face filled her with an odd sense of pride. "One does not become the best consort in the galaxy without the ability to retain petty information, you understand."

Shepard's gentle, quiet laugh soothed the last of her earlier tension away. With a slick, toothy grin, the Spectre offered Sha'ira her arm, which was quickly accepted. Tangled together, they began to walk away from the balcony. Shepard slipped her spare hand into her pocket. Sha'ira knew this as her symbol of comfort.

"I'm glad you think my name to be a piece of petty information, my lady."

Under the pretence (Not entirely untrue, mind you) of wanting to be closer to the good Doctor, Sha'ira leant her head upon her shoulder. But, essentially, it was a tactical move to make the lowering of her voice seem more natural to the average onlooker. "I _only_ care for _Commander Shepard_ , not Doctor Wolfe."

Shepard made a face of realisation. "In that case, I rescind my previous comment."

Sha'ira nudged her ever so slightly with her elbow within their entwined arms, laughter rocking her petite form a little. "For which, I am grateful."

Their jovial banter continued as such for a while, both content in one another's company. It had been quite some time since Sha'ira had seen Shepard, longer still since she had witnessed her expressing some semblance of happiness. It was both beguiling and comforting in equal measure. Sha'ira could not help the way her hold on the Spectre tightened as their stroll tapered to an end.

The asari could not accurately say as to when she had started feeling this way. With each fleeting tryst they shared, her tender feelings grew ever stronger. It was like being swept up in the most beautiful of tempests. At the beginning, she had fought it. Valiantly so, but to what end? Here she stood, hesitating at the mere thought of so much as physically separating herself from the Spectre. Looking into Shepard's eyes, Sha'ira could not help but hope against all hope that the look she saw reflected in those jet black orbs was similar to what was raging inside of herself right now. She had built her career upon reading people. Gaging them. Finding out exactly what they need and/or want without having them tell her. That knowledge, the instinct of it, was something Sha'ira was fiercely proud of. Only, usually, she did not have a personal stake in such matters. This, however, was vastly different.

Shepard made the first move, parting the two of them with a small step backwards. But Sha'ira took some comfort in the way she soothed the blow by gently taking each of her hands within her own.

Shepard, now satisfied that there was a sufficient enough gap between them and anyone else's earshot, laced their digits together. A colourful mesh of soft blue and sun kissed olive. She, too, was conflicted. It was an unexpected, but not unpleasant, surprise, running into Sha'ira here in Italy. One she could not have possibly accounted for. But she was a Spectre, sent here by the Council themselves to fulfil a purpose. That was the long and short of it. Shepard prided herself upon her unflappable professionalism. Usually. But, that was before she was faced with the estranged asari she had grown to care for so dearly.

She had her mission, but she was also only human.

"Sha'ira…" Shepard's jaw bunched sharply, only soothing under the gentle brush of her companions fingertips. "If I am overstepping my mark, please tell me."

Both mouth and eyes smiled back at her. Shepard both loved and hated the way it made her ache with longing. "You should expect no different from me, Commander."

Shepard smirked. "If you insist upon standing on formality, at least just call me Shepard." Sha'ira closed her eyes, nodding her ascent. Her fingers moving away from Shepard's jaw to tickle the soft hairs upon the back of her neck, almost dragging a growl from the human. Something she knew very intimately. It was almost unfair how Sha'ira worked, but there wasn't an inch of Shepard that would dare try to protest. "I… I've missed you. Your friendship, your presence."

Sha'ira's heart gave a hefty throb. The utter sincerity and complete openness of Shepard's expression was nearly too much for one asari to bear.

"Please join me for a drink back at my place?"

Sha'ira didn't even have to think once, let alone twice. "I'd love nothing more… _Shepard_."


End file.
